Silent Voices
by Memet
Summary: Buffy has a crush on Faith, but is too afraid to tell her. Now, something has happened that may prevent Buffy from ever syaing anything. FB
1. Default Chapter

Title – Silent Voices

BtVS Season 3, but Angel hasn't returned

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!

Summary: Buffy has kept silent about her feelings for Faith, but something happens -- has she left it too late?

Dedicated to Queen Zulu, and Dylan who are my inspiration (as well as major sucking up for more updates :p)

Chapter 1

It was midnight, and the young couple was taking a leisurely stroll through the trees. A nice, leisurely stroll through a cemetery…looking for vampires…with a person she had a mystical connection with because she died.

Buffy sighed.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't keep the image of normality in her mind for more than a few seconds – especially when it wasn't exactly normal to be crushing over the _very_ sexy brunette beside her. There was just something about Faith that sent her stomach tumbling over itself and made her brain freeze – and very hot elsewhere. From the moment Buffy had seen Faith on the dance floor of the Bronze to finding out Faith was a Slayer, Buffy had fallen – and fallen hard. As the blonde girl got to know her counterpart better, she just kept falling. Everything about the dark girl attracted Buffy – from the way pretended to ignore Giles, to how she was so enthusiastic about slaying.

But at the same time Faith scared her. A lot.

Not that crushing after another girl was strange to Buffy (though it was only one other girl – and she was twelve at the time). Faith was all about 'get some, get gone' and even though Buffy was -- she admitted reluctantly to herself – inexperienced, she wanted Faith more than anything. Ever. It made what she felt for Angel seem-like a passing schoolgirl crush.

However, no matter how close Buffy came to confessing her feelings to Faith – regardless of the consequences – she could never go through with it.

Losing Angel had nearly destroyed Buffy – she didn't think she would survive losing Faith and their friendship. So she pushed her feelings down and kept telling herself that having Faith as a friend was better than nothing. And she tried to ignore that little voice in her head that told her that she would always have nothing if she didn't give it a shot.

Faith heard her sister slayer's sigh and looked curiously at the other girl. She kept her face indifferent even though she was worried.

"What's up, B?"

A myriad of emotions crossed the small slayer's face before a look of resignation and sadness settled in. But before Faith could say anything, it was gone and Buffy was grinning at her and telling her it was nothing. Faith fought the frown that was trying to form, wondering if she had just imagined that look. Buffy certainly didn't look depressed now; slightly skipping and chattering away about school, and Giles' idea of training.

Distracted as they were by their thoughts, they didn't notice the demons until they were surrounded.

Cutting out the banter stage, the demons attacked. Buffy and Faith fought in unison, keeping the demons back and even managing to kill a few of them. Buffy frowned as she knocked yet another demon back.

Why do they keep attacking and backing off? They're not doing any damage – all we keep doing is moving back and…

A look of horror crossed Buffy's face and she looked back to see the newly dug hole – a very deep hole. They weren't trying to kill them…the demons were herding them! Before Buffy could scream out a warning to Faith, Buffy's opponent took advantage of the Slayer's lapse in concentration and slashed at her with its razor sharp claws. Instinctively, Buffy backed away to avoid the slash only to hesitate as she balanced precariously at the edge of hole. Buffy screamed as she felt the claws tear at the tender skin of her throat. The pain caused her to lose her fragile balance and she fell.

Distracted by her sister slayer's scream, the demon Faith was fighting pushed her towards the hole. Not realizing it was there, Faith was surprised when she didn't hit the ground when she expected to – and wasn't prepared when she did. Buffy heard the thud as Faith's body hit the ground and Faith's groan. Groping through the near total darkness, she found Faith unconscious. Without any light, she used to hands to check for wounds, and a sob broke from her throat as she felt the familiar sensation of the thick fluid that clung to her hands.

Buffy looked up to see the demons covering the hole. She tried to climb the sides of the hole, but the loose dirt couldn't support her weight. She growled her frustration and winced at the pain. Adrenaline had kept her from really feeling the pain, but now Buffy was again aware of how badly she was cut. She ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt and tied it around her neck – hoping it would stop the bleeding long enough for her to get Faith out of there.

The older Slayer's eyes brightened as she remembered the cell phone her mom has insisted on buying her. She reached into her pocket and breathing a sigh of relief, dialled Giles' number.

"Hello?"

"Giles?" was what Buffy tried to say but the pain in her throat caused the word to get lost.

"Buffy, is that you? What's wrong?"

Tears in her eyes, Buffy forced the words from her throat.

"Giles? Need help," she whispered.

"Buffy, where are you?"

"Restfield cemetery."

"I'll be there right away," Giles said in a rush and the phone line clicked. Buffy sagged against the dirt wall of her prison, trying to remain conscious as the pain and blood-loss began to make her dizzy.

It was the sound of Giles' voice that brought Buffy out of her stupor and she looked up eagerly hoping to see her Watcher. To her disappointment, the hole was still covered.

Covered.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she realized what Giles' was yelling for. The demons covered the hole and must have disguised it – he couldn't find them. Buffy looked at where the still form of her counterpart laid, and the Slayer's eyes hardened. If she could hear Giles' voice, he must be close.

"Giles!" Buffy attempted to yell, and nearly collapsed from the pain. Her throat throbbed, feeling as if it was being ripped from the inside out. But Buffy continued to yell her Watcher's name over and over again, until she wasn't even aware she was still doing it, completely lost in the pain.

After what might have been only a few minutes – but it felt like an hours to Buffy – she felt loose dirt hit her head and looked up to see the worried face of her Watcher holding a rope ladder.

"Buffy? Can you carry Faith up?"

Buffy nodded, not even bothering to answer verbally. Silently, she apologized to Faith and hoped she wasn't going to make the brunette's injuries worse. She lifted the younger girl into a Fireman's carry and rested against the side of the hole as a wave of dizziness rushed through her. Shaking her head slightly, Buffy began to climb.

Rupert Giles let out a sigh of relief as he saw his two Slayers emerge from the whole – and then blanched as he saw the front of Faith's shirt covered in blood. So taken back by the sight, he failed to notice the bloodied bandage around his first Slayer's neck. Buffy gave no mention to her own injury, carrying her sister-slayer to Giles' old car as they rushed off to the hospital.

It was only as the doctors took Faith away that Buffy allowed herself to succumb to the darkness.

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, and wished she hadn't as the bright lights hurt her eyes. Retreating to the darkness, Buffy took a deep breath and opened her eyes once more and took a survey of her surroundings. She looked to her left, and smiled as she saw the sleeping figure of Faith.

Remembering the events of last night – at least, Buffy assumed she hadn't sleep longer than that – the blonde Slayer raised a hand to her now properly bandaged throat, wincing as she tugged her IV line.

The door opened and the doctor entered. He looked up, surprised to find the blonde girl awake. He kept his voice low, to avoid waking the other occupant of the room.

"Hello, Ms. Summers, it's good to see you awake."

Buffy grinned and opened to mouth to speak but stopped when the doctor raised his hand.

"It would be best if you didn't try to speak." The doctor looked around nervously. He had hoped the girl's mother would have arrived before she woke up, but apparently Mrs. Summers was still out of town. He thought momentarily of waiting for Mr. Giles, as the man had been acting as the girl's guardian in the mother's absence but the man had gone home for a change of clothes – and from the look in Ms. Summers' eyes, she wasn't going to wait for an answer.

"Ms. Summers, you were very lucky that the cut was as shallow as it was. A few millimetres deeper and I wouldn't be talking to you right now. However…"

He looked down at his clipboard, reaffirming what he already knew, "it did do severe damage to your vocal chords. Mr. Giles explained what happened, and what you did saved your friend's life, but by yelling you aggravating the wound even more."

He took a deep breath and looked the blonde girl in the eye.

"I'm sorry, you will probably will never be able to use your voice again."

The doctor continued on, explaining in detail the damage to her vocal chords but Buffy tuned him out. Her mind was a whirl of emotion as she tried to grasp what was happening, and what it would mean for her. She wanted to ask the doctor questions…then realized that she couldn't. Seeing the lost look on Buffy's face, the doctor reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

Buffy reached for it slowly and looked at it for a moment before writing and holding it out for the doctor to read.

_Mom?_

"We haven't been able to contact her yet, but Mr. Giles has assured us that as soon as she returns he would get in contact with her.

Buffy nodded, remembering that her mom was in Los Angeles buying artwork for the gallery. She looked over at Faith and wrote some more.

_Is Faith all right?_

"She lost a lot of blood, but there were no internal injuries or broken bones. She'll be fine in a matter of days. I have to go now, but a social worker will be by later to explain some of the changes you're going to have to make." With that the doctor left and the room was silent once more.

Buffy sat in her bed and listened. For the first time, she realized just how deafening silence could be.

Faith blinked and groaned as recognized the white ceiling.

_Great, another hospital – what the hell happened?_

She remembered talking with Buffy…then being surrounding by demons…then hearing Buffy scream…

"B!" she shouted, sitting up in bed and looking around, relaxing when she saw the sleeping form of her counterpart facing her. Assuring herself that Buffy was all right, Faith checked herself over. No broken bones – a nasty cut on her side but it was healing so no worries there. Looks like they both came out intact.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Giles entered along with a middle-aged woman. Faith stared at her curiously, recognizing the 'governmental' air about the women. Faith had been chased by social workers before, and she knew one when she saw one. The dark Slayer was fighting the impulse to make a run for it when Giles gently shook Buffy awake.

Faith frowned in confusion.

Buffy opened her eyes, and smiled at seeing Faith awake, but the smile faded as she saw the women standing slightly behind her Watcher. Sitting up slowly, she turned carefully blank eyes towards them.

"Buffy, this is Edith Samuels, and she's from the Social Welfare Office," Giles said, and then stepped back to allow Edith to shake hands with the blonde Slayer.

"Hello Buffy, it's a pleasure to meet you," Edith said, at the same time signing with her hands.

Faith tugged at Giles' sleeve and whispered harshly, "G, what the fuck is going on?"

Seeing that Buffy was absorbed in what Edith was saying, he replied, "During the fight Buffy received a cut to the throat, injuring her vocal chords – permanently." Purposely, he left out the part that Buffy had screamed for ten minutes in order for him to find their location – the true cause of the permanent damage to her vocal chord.

"Now, Buffy, you're going to have to learn American Sign Language; let's start with the alphabet. This is an 'a'," she said, holding up a clenched fist with the thumb to the side. Buffy just looked at her with a blank yet poignant expression on her face.

"Buffy, you're going to have to learn this in order…"

Buffy simply turned her head towards the door, which opened and Joyce rushed in and drew her daughter into a tight hug – pulling back to check for serious injuries, and hugging her again.

"Mrs. Summers? I'm Edith Samuels, I've been assigned to your daughter's case," Edith said, holding out a hand. Joyce shook it hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, what case?" she asked in confusion. "All I know is that Buffy was hurt…"

Giles cleared his throat.

"I felt it best not to give you the specifics over the phone. Buffy received a cut to the throat…thereby damaging her vocal chords. Ms. Samuels has been assigned to help Buffy adjust to the loss of her voice."

Joyce looked at the other adults wide eyed, "But this is just temporary right?"

Giles just shook his head sadly.

"Mrs. Summers, you and Buffy will need to learn sign language in order for her to communicate; though your daughter seems reluctant," Edith said, giving Buffy a sidelong look, who just stared vacantly back.

"Buffy, you need to learn this…" Joyce started but Buffy just closed her eyes, laying back down and waited for them all to leave.

Finally taking the hint, the adults went off to discuss the 'situation', leaving Faith and Buffy alone. Faith listened, and when she was satisfied that the 'parentals' were gone, she got out of bed and sat by the other Slayer.

"Come on, B, I know you're faking it."

A small smile appeared on Buffy's face and she opened her eyes. Even after all that had happened, it was worth it to see Faith safe.

God, do I have it bad.

"So…" Faith started, not sure what to say. Much of their relationship was based on the banter between them – what were they without it?

Buffy was having similar thoughts. She looked at the small notebook the doctor had given her and a tear escaped despite Buffy's determination to hold it in. Without thinking, Faith reached out and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Buffy looked at her with shimmering eyes and Faith rested her palm on the blonde's cheek.

More tears followed, but Faith kept wiping them away tenderly. Never before had Faith been so tender with her, and the older Slayer felt herself falling for the brunette all over again. At that moment she wished nothing more than to thank her sister slayer. She concentrated on their Slayer-connection, hoping that somehow her feelings would make it to the other Slayer.

Faith suddenly felt a feeling of happiness wash through her and she almost swore she heard her sister slayer say 'thank you'.

"Fuck, B, was that you?"

The other slayer's answering smile lit up the room, and Faith couldn't help but smile widely in return. Of course, Faith's smile turned into a smirk as she commented, "You know, B, if this works both ways you can benefit from my late night rendezvous," wriggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

_Faith!_

This time the dark Slayer 'heard' Buffy, and could literally feel the embarrassment from the other girl as she turned bright pink. Despite herself, Buffy found herself yawning as the drugs and the emotional upheaval she'd experienced over the last twenty-four hours caught up with her. Faith noticed and began to sit up saying, "Get some sleep, B," but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

_Stay?_

Buffy lifted up the covers in invitation, and after a moment's hesitation Faith crawled in beside Buffy. Carefully, she drew the blonde into her arms and Buffy snuggled deeper, sighing contently. Faith listened as Buffy's breath evened as she drifted off into sleep.

The dark slayer looked at the girl in her arms and she wondered when all those carefully constructed barriers around her heart were breached. Faith hadn't noticed it was happening until it was too late – she had fallen for the blonde Slayer. Faith chuckled softly to herself; all those years of never letting anyone in – and all it took was a petite blonde with a cute pout.

Unfortunately, that same blonde had no idea she had done it. Of course, Faith had no one to blame but herself; always talking about her conquests and being all about 'get some and get gone'. So she pushed her feelings down and kept telling herself that having Buffy as a friend was better than nothing. And she tried to ignore that little voice in her head that told her that she would always have nothing if she didn't give it a shot.

Buffy sat in a chair at the library staring out at nothing. She'd been released from the hospital the day before but hadn't felt like hanging around the house all day. Especially since all her mother did was try to use sign language – as if Buffy had lost her hearing as well as her voice. The Slayer stroked the small scar that was all that was left of her injury; her Slayer healing taking care of the cut even if it couldn't fix her voice.

She was broken from her reverie by the sound of footsteps, and grimaced inwardly at the thought of seeing Willow and Xander. Right now, she couldn't deal with making them feel better about what had happened to _her_. The steps stopped, and outside she could hear their voices, along with Faith and Giles – Giles was reminding the teenagers not to say anything that might upset Buffy further. The subject of their conversation shook her head ruefully, wondering how her Watcher and sister Slayer could forget that she _did _have Slayer hearing.

Sighing, she placed a fake grin on her face and waited for the library doors to open.

Willow rushed through the doors and pulled the Slayer into a hug, followed closely by Xander. Buffy returned their hugs, the fake smile never wavering but vacant eyes stared at Giles and Faith as they entered. The two shared a concerned look, and the exchange went unnoticed by Willow and Xander.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry, and oh, look, it didn't leave much of a scar, and I've been looking up on the internet and I looked up American Sign Language and we could learn it together, it's pretty easy and I've already learned the alphabet and pretty soon it'll just be like old times, only I'll be babbling with my hands instead of my mouth, kind of what I'm doing now, and Xander why aren't you stopping me?" Willow threw Xander a glare and the boy raised his hands in the universal symbol for placating the female of the species.

"See, Buff, I already know some sign language, the rest will be a snap," he said with a goofy grin.

Slow.

Faith frowned as she felt the wave of sadness flow from Buffy. The Scoobies were all gung-ho about learning sign language to talk to her again – you would think she would be happy. And what did she mean by slow? There had been something slightly off about Buffy's reactions the last few days, especially whenever the subject of learning sign language came up.

Faith watched Buffy carefully as Willow went through the alphabet. The blonde quietly watched her best friend, her expression unchanging as Willow forced her fingers into the proper positions. The dark Slayer's gaze drifted back to Willow, secretly memorizing the girl's hand movements.

"And this is a 'p'," Willow said, crossing her index and middle fingers.

Wrong.

Faith looked at Buffy sharply, but the other girl gave no outside indication that Willow had made a mistake. Besides, how did she know it was wrong, wasn't Buffy boycotting the whole sign language thing? Not for the first time, the dark Slayer wondered what was going on in that blonde head of Buffy's.

The bell rang and the Scoobies went off to their classes, leaving the Slayers and Watcher alone in the library. Giles and Faith turned serious looks on Buffy and inwardly she groaned, sensing a lecture coming.

"Buffy, I know this is a difficult transition for you, and I know you're scared about having to learn an entirely new way of communicating…"

Buffy shook her head.

Wrong.

"B says that's not it," Faith volunteered. Giles looked startled for a moment, having forgotten about the Slayers' ability to communicate then continued.

"Then why?"

The library doors burst inward as a young woman kicked them open. Smiling widely, carrying a cooler in one hand and a plastic bag in the other, the long dark-haired beauty smirked at the stunned group. Sauntering over, she collapsed into the chair opposite of Buffy who was staring at the new arrival in open shock. Still grinning widely, the early twenty-something woman rested her boots on the table and casually opened a bottle of Pepsi.

"Okay, Pip, let's have it."

Faith was about to tell the newcomer off when a smile blossomed on Buffy's face and lit up the room.

And Buffy's hands flew creating words and ideas as she began to pour out everything she wanted to say but hadn't had the voice to utter.

TBC

Hope to hear from y'all! And forgive any errors since most of this was done late at night ::grimace::


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Buffy the movie or the series – though, even if I did, I wouldn't admit to owning the movie. I have some pride.

A/N: text indicates what is being said in sign language

CAPITAL LETTERS, indicates what Buffy has written

Chapter 2

_Who the fuck is she?_

Over two hours had passed since the arrival of their 'guest' and Faith still had no idea who the women was. Any attempts to disrupt their conversation had resulted in two highly effective glares. And they _were _having a conversation, though where Buffy had learnt sign language was a mystery to the Slayer and Watcher. Her mother didn't even know, or else Joyce would have told them. Faith had attempted to get through to Buffy using their Slayer connection, but the other girl had either shut it down on her end or was simply ignoring Faith. The dark Slayer didn't know which possibility made her feel worse – but yet again the brunette found herself second best in Buffy's mind.

The plastic bag had been emptied of its junk food contents, and the pair was giggling over the last two bottles of drink from the cooler. It was this scene that Willow and Xander walked into as they came to join Buffy for their lunch break. The pair stopped in stunned disbelief as they watched their friend wave casually, then continue whatever it was she was signing. They strolled up to Faith, who was continuing her vigil over Buffy by the counter.

"Whose she?" Xander asked, ogling the beautiful woman as a distant look entered his eyes. Willow nudged him and scowled before turning back to Faith for her answer, which was an indifferent shrug. The three made their way to the table.

"Hey Buffy, whose this?" Willow asked with a fake cheery voice. Buffy grinned and started to move her hands excitedly, but seeing the look of incomprehension on her friends' faces, she remembered they couldn't 'hear' her. A sad look crossed her face, and she reached for the pad of paper that had been discarded hours before.

Noticing, the women turned to the teens with a wide smile.

"Pip says I'm Sam, twenty-one, gay, and a Junior at UCLA studying Psychology; we've known each other since she was twelve and I taught her sign language."

Buffy had held her breath the entire time that Sam had been speaking, and let out a small sigh of relief when she stopped. Unfortunately, she relaxed too soon.

"Oh, and I was Pip's First Crush."

Buffy turned deep shade of red and groaned – hiding her heated face in her hands. She should have known that Sam wouldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with her; she was worse than Faith! Sam chuckled at her companion's antics, as well as the shocked looks on the others' faces.

"Oh, um, t-that's nice, with being the f-first and all, but not that you e-ever…?" Willow stuttered, blushing furiously and trying to appear calm – failing spectacularly. Xander had that distant look on his face again, and was practically drooling as he shifted his gaze from one beautiful girl to the other. Faith tried to appear unaffected by the news, but her mind was racing.

Is B actually into girls? Does that mean I've got a chance…or that she hasn't reacted to my flirting because she doesn't like me?

"I think your friends asked you a question, Pip," Sam said mercilessly, enjoying watching her prudish friend squirm.

I am so getting you back for that! Buffy signed, though she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she watched Xander and Willow try to compose themselves. But the smile fell when she saw the total lack of reaction from Faith.

Guess that proves that Faith isn't interested in me.

Sam followed Buffy's gaze, and watched how the girl's face fell. For the first time, Sam concentrated on the brunette – realizing from Buffy's reactions that the girl was probably Faith, the other Slayer. The women internally grinned, as she watched the two try and hide their feelings from the other. Buffy had already confessed to Sam about her feelings for Faith, but if the other Slayer wasn't going to go after Buffy…

"Yup, I taught her everything she knows…too bad she had to move away before I could," Sam looked Buffy up and down slowly, leering slightly, "further her education."

That provoked a reaction out of Faith, who clenched her fists and took an angry step towards the still leering girl. Fortunately, Giles picked that moment to emerge from his office.

He had spent the last few hours trying to get in contact with the Council – hoping that they would know of some cure for Buffy's injury. So far nothing. The only good news was that as far as the Council was concerned the Slayer didn't need to be able to speak to do her sacred duty. After all, one didn't need to speak to fight. They had suggested that Giles learn sign language -- quickly since Slayers did not live very long -- and hanged up.

Giles observed the uncomfortable expressions on his young charge's face – as well as the angry looks from his other 'children' – and wondered what had been going one while he had been talking with the Council.

"Ah, yes, I don't believe we've been formally introduced, Miss…"

"Sam. So you're Pip's Watcher, huh? At least he's cuter than your last Watcher, eh Pip?" To late, Sam realized what she had said and winced, inwardly wishing that at moments like this, she could learn to keep her mouth shut. She mouthed 'sorry' to the other girl, who was trying to look nowhere and everywhere at once. Before the Scoobies could inevitably ask, Giles spoke up.

"Another Watcher, Merrick, was assigned to Buffy when she was first called in L.A."

"So…new town, new Watcher?" Xander asked.

Willow and Xander looked to Buffy for an answer, but it came from behind them.

"He died."

Buffy's head shot up and stared at her counterpart; it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Faith appeared calm -- the statement said in a monotone voice – but Buffy could feel the tension radiating off the other Slayer. Nodding slowly, Buffy winced at the anger she saw flare in Faith's eyes.

"Whatever, this is boring. I'm out."

Buffy was halfway through the library before she turned back to Sam, who just smiled ruefully.

Go after her, I'll make up an excuse for you.

What about you?

Sam just grinned wickedly at the others.

I think I can handle them. I'll drop by again tomorrow, now go!

Faith had made it off campus by the time Buffy caught up to her. In her anger, the dark Slayer hadn't noticed Buffy's presence until the girl was cautiously tapping Faith on the shoulder – one did not physically contact a Slayer without caution. Faith spun around to attack whoever was bothering her, but faltered when she saw a pair of green shimmering eyes. Closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair, Faith tried to fight down her anger.

"Fuck, B, why didn't you tell me?"

Buffy looked at her helplessly, only now realizing that she had forgotten her pen and paper. She tried again using their Slayer connection, but the dark Slayer was too angry to hear her. Faith grew angry again, as she watched Buffy struggling to communicate. She didn't have that problem with Sam, now did she? Not that she ever talked to Faith when could.

"Why bother, Buffy? It's not like you ever told me anything anyway when you could talk, now did you? Fuck! You didn't think that when I told you about my Watcher being killed, that that MIGHT have been a good sharing moment? Or were you too busy being the perfect Slayer to admit that you had lost a Watcher, just like poor second-string Faith?"

With that Faith turned and ran, leaving the other Slayer trying hard not to shed the tears that were threatening. She looked back at the school, and decided that she didn't want to see anyone right then, and made her way slowly home. Ignoring the concerned look from her mother, Buffy sat on her bed and pulled Mr. Gordo to her chest and stared out into nothing. Just listening to the silence that was now her permanent companion.

This was how Willow found her best friend last that night. Joyce had called the redhead, concerned about her daughter and asking Willow to come over and talk to Buffy. Willow sat down on the bed, and handed Buffy the notepad she had left in the library.

"I think Sam wrote something in it."

Buffy opened curiously – and nervously, knowing Sam – and gave a silent chuckle at the messy script.

HEY PIP! I'LL COME PICK YOU UP TOMORROW FROM THE LIBRARY. AND BEFORE YOU GET ALL 'GOOD GIRL' ON ME, YOU'VE ALREADY SKIPPED CLASS TODAY SO HA. LOVE SAM.

Watching Buffy's brightening expression, Willow said carefully, "Sam seems like a good friend. How did you guys meet?" Seeing Buffy looking at her notepad disdainfully, Willow put on her 'resolve face' "And I'll wait. See, I have 'resolve face' on and you can't fight the 'resolve face' – now write."

Willow waited patiently as her friend spent a few moments writing, chuckling every now and then, before handing the notepad back to her.

I MET SAM WHEN I WAS 12. SHE AND HER FAMILY HAD JUST MOVED INTO THE HOUSE NEXT TO OURS. SHE WAS 3 YRS OLDER THAN ME, BUT WE STILL BECAME INSTANT FRIENDS. SHE CALLED ME PIP, SHORT FOR PIPSQUEEK, BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF HER, AND WHEN WE FIRST MET I 'SQUEEKED'. ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HER, SHE'S REALLY NICE.

"So…did you guys ever…go out?" Willow asked, blushing slightly as she thought about the question she had asked early, that Buffy hadn't actually answered. Buffy's own cheeks turned pink, and she squirmed slightly under the scrutiny of her best friend. She looked at the pad of paper blankly for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts.

Finally, Buffy just shook her head. Willow subconsciously let out a sigh of relief; not that liking girls was bad, because it wasn't, but the idea of her best friend kissing other girls made the witch slightly uncomfortable. However, even though Willow didn't notice her action, the Slayer did.

WILLS, I'M TIRED, I'M GOING TO GET SOME SLEEP.

"Oh, right, cause with the injury, and the fighting, and hello, just out of the hospital and then with your friend, and chasing after Faith, and all that so I'm just going to go and I'll see you tomorrow," and with that Willow waved a good-bye and headed out the door before her babbling got any worse.

Buffy settled down under the covers and held Mr. Gordo tightly to her chest. As she began to nod off, she wondered what Faith was doing.

Faith stared at the ceiling, taking another gulp from the whiskey bottled clenched in her hand. After leaving Buffy, the dark Slayer had roamed around Sunnydale waiting for night – wanting to take out her anger and frustration on some unsuspecting vampire. Of course, on tonight of all nights, vamps were nowhere to be seen. After hitting almost every cemetery in Sunnydale, Faith had headed to the bar to dance, drink, and find somebody to fuck.

But even after several shots, and dancing until the bar closed, Faith still hadn't found anyone to help her 'scratch her itch'. Not that she didn't have any offers – but all Faith felt was revulsion at the feel of their groping hands.

So unlike how Buffy touched her.

Fuck, what has that bitch done to me?

So the dark Slayer now found herself back in her hotel room – alone – trying to drown herself in a bottle of whiskey. Not even a Slayer metabolism could handle that much liquor, and eventually Faith passed out.

Faith opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

How the did I end of here? Where the fuck is here anyways?

It was dark, and there were giant colourful constructions of animals and plants; it looked like a children's theme park on prosaic. Faith walked forward slowly, following the sounds of voices. She looked up and saw a large white Pegasus, and under it two vampires. As she got closer, Faith noticed a blonde cheerleader and punk boy heading towards the waiting vampires. She reached instinctively for a stake and was about to do the Slaying-thing when she heard a voice from above her.

"This isn't a play with audience participation."

Faith looked up, and was shocked to see Buffy sitting on a giant mushroom, quietly watching the events unfold. The dark Slayer was about to ask what was going on when one of the vampires spoke.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. Has our time finally come? Have you ripened so fast? Come closer." The vampire floated down in front of the girl, and the blonde moved forward slowly. Faith growled and again moved forward – and again Buffy stopped her.

"No Slaying while the movie's rolling, Faith."

The boy stepped up to the girl, trying to get her to get away from the vampire, but he was thrown through the air by the other vampire. The head vampire continued to examine the girl, who simply stared vacantly ahead.

"You've finally brought me someone real, Merrick. But is she ready?"

"Well, actually, she's quite a pain in the ass."

Faith noticed the bearded man for the first time – and then the name hit her.

Merrick? Wasn't that the name of Buffy's Watcher in LA?

"Now for the climax."

Faith watched the scene unfolding before her, transfixed.

"She's not ready for you, Lothos."

"Too bad, I had such high hopes. Close your eyes."

The vampire, Lothos, leaned in and bared his fangs. Merrick stepped up, between the vampire and his Slayer.

"No! Not this one!"

Merrick raised his stake, but before he could bring it down into Lothos' heart, the vampire grabbed the Watcher's hand – guiding it towards Merrick's own heart. The girl snapped out of her trance and stared at her dying Watcher in horror. Merrick turned around and collapsed in his Slayer's arms. Lothos looked at the pair in disgust, and turned and left along with his lackey.

"Merrick, just rest, you'll be okay," the Slayer said anxiously.

Merrick chuckled.

"You do everything wrong."

"Sorry, I'll take it back."

"No, no." Merrick said still chuckling, "Do it wrong. Don't play our game. Lothos is a show; remember about the music, listen when the music stops. The rest is…"

"Merrick? Merrick!"

The Slayer held the dead man in her arms, and she looked back at the boy. At that moment Faith's suspicions were confirmed as she looked into the tear-streaked face of Buffy Summers.

"Weak, isn't she? Not being able to kill such a pitiful vampire," Buffy said casually, walking around the sobbing girl, "It was her own fault she wasn't ready – caring more for popularity than her duty."

Faith stared at the older girl in shock. She had never heard Buffy speak so cynically about anyone, let alone herself.

"Buffy, what…?"

Buffy turned back to Faith with deadened eyes.

"I wish I had the courage to really tell you this – instead of just dream about it."

It was then that Faith realized that this was Buffy's dream – she was in Buffy's dream, and the other Slayer didn't realize it. To Buffy, Faith was just a figment of her imagination.

"Your Watcher may have died - -but I killed mine. I just can't stand to see that look on your face in real life," she said, mistaking Faith's look of shock for one of horror, "I don't want you to hate me."

For the first time in Faith's life, she felt all her protective barriers come crashing down before the broken-hearted blonde before her. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to take away the look of loss and defeat from Buffy's eyes. Even if it cost her – even if that same blonde hurt her. Whether it was because Buffy probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning, or if she did she would think it was only a dream – Faith followed through on her first impulse and dipped her head and brought her lips to Buffy's.

The sudden act caught Buffy by surprise, and she gasped against Faith's lips. The brunette took the opportunity to sweep her tongue in Buffy's mouth, slowly tasting the nectar there. Buffy slowly began to respond, massaging Faith's tongue with her own – and the two danced a different dance than either girl had experienced before. Faith pulled away slowly. Even if it was just a dream – she didn't want to freak the other girl out. But that one kiss meant more to Faith than any of sexual encounters she had had over the years.

Buffy stared at the other girl wide eyed.

"Faith?" she asked in a tremulous voice, and Faith wondered if Buffy now knew that it really was her standing here, kissing away her pain. She brought a hand to Buffy's cheek and tenderly brushed a tear away. The dream stripping her of her inhibitions, Faith opened her mouth to tell Buffy she was really there…

…only to find herself looking at the cracked ceiling of her hotel room -- alone. At the same moment across town, Buffy also awoke to find herself back in her own room – alone.

Fuck.

"Fuck."

TBC

A/N: As far as I know, Buffy and Faith only had the one shared dream when Faith was in a coma – so having neither one of them knowing what was going on didn't seem farfetched.

Hope you all liked it – so if you did (or didn't) let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Thanks everyone for your comments, they really mean a lot. Some people have asked about Sam – I needed an OC for the story, and so I decided to just let my inner-sarcastic-sadist out (but this is in no way self-insertion, because I don't like those fics). I'm not fond of OCs myself, so I figured if I needed to have one, she should at least amuse me. This chapter was really hard to write, so please, be gentle.

Silent Voices

Chapter 3

Buffy leaned looking out her window, staring out at nothing. She was remembering the dream from the night before, and wondered what it meant. Had it just been her subconscious trying to overcome the inner turmoil she'd been going through…or was it a Slayer dream? It had just been so real.

Faith had felt so real.

Buffy was torn between hoping that the kiss had been real and admitting the reality that Faith couldn't have entered her dreams. Even if she had, why would she want to kiss her after Buffy had confessed to killing her Watcher? The blonde Slayer groaned and leaned her forehead on the windowsill.

_Why does my life have to be so complicated?_

"Hey Pip!"

Buffy's head shot up and she stared in shock at the grinning face of Sam. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard Sam making her way up the tree outside her window. Buffy backed away and let the older women in the room, who promptly started to give herself the grand tour, smirking softly as she flopped down on the bed and held Mr. Gordo.

"I can't believe you've kept this."

You gave him to me, didn't you? Buffy signed, amused by her friend's antics. Joyce made her way out of her bedroom, and the two girls tensed at the sound of the approaching footsteps, but relaxed when they grew distant as Joyce headed down stairs.

Weren't we going to meet in the library? Buffy asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I got bored," Sam said with a shrug and sat up on the bed, and nodded towards the door, "Your mom know that I'm in town?"

Buffy lowered her head and shook her head slowly. To say that Joyce didn't like Sam would be an understatement…especially taking into account the restraining order. The Slayer looked up and signed, But she's really mellowed since she found out that I'm a Slayer. Maybe she won't still be mad at you.

Sam looked sceptical but didn't contradict Buffy; secretly hoping the older woman wasn't as uptight as she remembered, especially since Sam had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"Anyways…how about we sneak out before your mom catches us?" Sam grinned mischievously, jumping off the bed and leaning against the wall by the window. Buffy looked at Sam, and then at the door (imaging Joyce downstairs cooking breakfast), and then back to Sam – indecision written on her face. But an answering grin crossed Buffy's face and she quickly wrote a short note to her mom and the two headed out the window.

Faith headed towards the school, her stomach tight with tension. She kept playing the dream over and over again in mind. Remembering in great detail the kiss that she and Buffy and shared – and thoughts of doing it again, repeatedly. Unfortunately, the dark Slayer had no idea if the other Slayer even remembered the kiss, or if she thought it was all a dream.

As she walked through downtown Sunnydale, Faith casually looked through the window of the local coffee shop. She stopped as she recognized the laughing face of her sister slayer…sitting across from Sam. Buffy was moving her hands animatedly, a huge smile on her face. Faith cautiously opened her end of the Slayer connection and felt the feelings of happiness and contentment coming from her sister Slayer.

Angrily, she shut the connection down and stalked off.

_What did I fucking expect? It was nothing more than a dream._

Faith walked aimlessly until she found herself in front of the high school. With an internal shrug, she made her way to the library. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Joyce Summers talking with Giles.

"Hey," Faith said, and two serious faces turned towards her.

"Faith, have you seen Buffy?" Joyce asked anxiously, and Faith blinked in surprise. Unsure of how to answer, she hedged and asked, "Why?"

"Apparently, Sam isn't allowed to visit Buffy," Giles said slowly, obviously still trying to understand the situation himself and glanced at Joyce in bewilderment. Faith echoed Giles confusion by going, "Huh?"

Joyce anxiously worked her hands together.

"There was an…incident, while she was baby-sitting Buffy when she was twelve, and we had a restraining placed that prevented from coming within five hundred feet of Buffy," Joyce said firmly, clearly stating with her tone that she wasn't planning on discussing the specifics of the incident. Faith frowned at the news; as much as she didn't like Sam, she was the only one to get Buffy out of the funk she had been in since she left the hospital. Not to mention Sam was the only one who understood sign language.

"It might be best if we allowed Sam to continue to visit Buffy. She is, after all, the only person Buffy knows who can understand her when she uses sign language," Giles said quietly, hoping to prevent a confrontation with the irritated mother who was currently pacing back and forth. Joyce stopped and looked at her daughter's Watcher in confusion.

"What do you mean? Buffy doesn't know sign language."

Giles was silent for a moment, having forgotten that Joyce didn't know that Buffy could use sign language.

"From what Buffy has told us, Sam was the one who taught her sign language."

Joyce continued to look confused as she answered; "But Sam only babysat Buffy three times…how could Buffy had learned sign language in that short period of time?"

Buffy laughed as Sam described some of her professors. The older girl had almost no respect for authority figures unless they proved to her that they knew what they were talking about. Of course, if she had more respect for authority the two of them wouldn't have become friends.

"So, Pip, what's going between you and the hot brunette?" Sam asked mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Buffy blushed and looked down at her muffin. She was really regretting telling Sam about her crush on Faith.

Nothing, we're just friends. Buffy denied, trying to ignore the blush on her face. Sam just smirked.

"And I guess your such good friends that Faith looked like she was going to punch my lights out when I leered at you," she said sarcastically, once again wondering how dense her blonde friend could be – especially now that she was looking at her with a bewildered expression.

No she didn't.

"Oh, come one, you must have some clue that she has the hots for you."

Buffy hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, but Sam had noticed it.

"Ooo, there's something you're not telling me," she said in a singsong voice, which caused Buffy to giggle. Buffy sighed and decided to spill.

Well, last night I had this dream with Faith in it. Not that kind of dream! Buffy signed, noticing the knowing look on Sam's face, and continued. I showed what happened the night Merrick died, and she got this look of horror on her face. I told her I didn't want her to hate me, and then she kissed me.

"From the smile on your face, I'd guess that was one hell of a kiss," Sam remarked, eyeing her friend carefully. She may not know everything about being a Slayer, but Buffy had told her about the Slayer dreams she's had. Could that really have been Faith?

Buffy's smile faded and she looked around – having thought she felt Faith for a moment but she was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to Sam.

But it was only a dream. It wasn't real. Faith doesn't see me in that way.

Sam snorted but didn't comment. She knew from years of experience that Buffy could be extremely stubborn and there would be no way to convince her that Faith liked her without physical proof.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sam asked, changing to subject. Buffy thought for a moment.

We should head to the library and check in with Giles. Make sure the end of the world isn't going to happen before we make plans.

Sam nodded sagely as she left money on the table.

"Always good to check for the end of the world – wouldn't want to spend your last day studying or something equally boring."

The made their way to the school, and Buffy frowned as she thought she saw her mom's Jeep parked in the school parking lot.

_But why would mom be at school? It must be my imagination._

Sam was about to open the library doors when Buffy caught her hand. The older girl looked questioningly at Buffy, who put a finger to her lips and listened. That was definitely her mom's voice she was hearing.

"…learned sign language in that short period of time?"

"From what I've gathered, Buffy and Sam have been in contact for the last three years," Giles replied.

Buffy swore mentally, and mouthed 'mom' to Sam, who also cursed silently. Buffy looked at the library doors and debated whether she really wanted to deal with her mom right then. Sam made the decision for her and dragged her away. They had made it across the parking lot and hid behind some trees as they saw Joyce storm out of the school and drive away. Buffy wondered briefly what her mom had told Giles, but knowing her mom she probably had kept tight lipped about 'the incident'.

"I can't believe your mom is so uptight about a couple kisses," Sam groaned.

You were fifteen and I was only twelve. Not to mention we're both girls and you were my babysitter. And that was not a couple of kisses, that was a full make-out session

"Still, you would think I had raped you from the way your parents reacted! I can't believe they actually got a restraining order, not that it stopped me from seeing you, of course," she said as she collapsed under a tree. Buffy followed suit and leaned against her.

And mom wonders why I didn't tell her about being a Slayer.

Sam chuckled softly then grew quiet.

"I am sorry, though…about what happened."

It wasn't your fault.

"Yeah, it kinda was. I mean, you _were _only twelve, and even though you liked me I still should have waited. At least your parents kept what happened from getting around."

This time it was Buffy's turn to be quiet.

I never told anyone what happened, but I don't want you to think I was ashamed of what happened. I really did like you, and wanted to kiss you.

"Pip, if that's the case…why haven't you ever dated any other girls?" Sam asked, wishing that she didn't have to look at the younger girl to 'hear' her answer.

I haven't wanted to. Until Faith, that is. Buffy shrugged. Sam regarded Buffy for a moment.

"What happened three years ago isn't keep you from telling Faith about your feelings, is it?"

Buffy thought for a moment, and then sighed.

Maybe a little. The last time I kissed a girl, it ended in a spectacular firework of failure.

Sam clutched her chest in horror.

"Ah! You wound my kissing ego!" Laughing as Buffy smacked her slightly

You know that's not what I meant!

Sam stopped laughing and looked at the Slayer seriously.

"Just because it didn't work between us, that doesn't mean it won't work with Faith. You might get hurt, but you'll regret it if you never try."

Buffy continued to lean again Sam, letting her words sink in. She looked up and offered Sam a grin.

How did you get so smart?

"I'm just drawn that way, baby"

Faith watched Mrs. Summers storm out of the library, not entirely sure what to think of the situation. She didn't like Sam – mostly because she was jealous – but the girl seemed to generally care about Buffy. And what was this 'incident' that Mrs. S referred to? It couldn't have been that bad or else why would Buffy still be friends with Sam?

Faith's mind immediately went into the gutter as she contemplated some of the things the two girls could have been doing that Joyce wouldn't have improved of.

_Buffy isn't like you, she wouldn't do that!_ Faith berated herself, not liking where her mind was taking her.

"That was certainly bracing," Giles said, breaking the silence. Faith nodded absently, still lost in her thoughts.

"What should we do?" Faith asked, curious what Buffy's Watcher would do about the situation. The British man turned slightly red, and fiddled with his glasses.

"Perhaps it would be best if we allowed Mrs. Summers and Buffy to work this out between them," Giles said, "As abrasive as Sam is, I don't believe she wants to harm Buffy in anyway."

Faith nodded in reluctant agreement, though making a vow to keep an eye on the other girl. With that thought, she waved good-bye to Giles and headed off in search of the two girls. Having last seen them downtown, she was surprised to hear Sam's laughter coming from the park across from the school. Making sure to keep the Slayer connection firmly closed, Faith snuck up on the pair. Being careful as to not alert Buffy to her presence, she only caught the tail end of their conversion.

"I'm just drawn that way, baby."

Faith winced as she heard the endearment, and seeing the blonde snuggled comfortably up to the older girl. With Buffy's back to her, Faith couldn't tell what she was signing – though even if she could she doubted she would be able to understand. Faith had started studying sign language – learning a few important phrases – but she didn't know nearly enough to carry on a conversation. With a start, Faith realized what Buffy had meant when she had called Willow's efforts to learn sign language slow.

"So you're going to do it?" Sam asked in a firm tone. Buffy signed something and Sam suddenly bounded to her feet with a grin on her face.

"Good! Now let's go shopping. We need to find you something sexy for the date."

Faith felt her heart stop.

Buffy and Sam were going on a date.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A few people thought the restraining order was farfetched – it sadly isn't, I know this because of what happened to a friend, to which I won't go into detail.

Chapter 4

Buffy entered the house, giggling as she saw Sam pretend to be a ninja and using cover to keep from being seen by her mother. They had spent the entire day shopping for the hypothetical date with Faith – assuming Buffy gathered enough courage to ask Faith and the dark brunette actually said 'yes'.

Despite Sam's reassurances, Buffy still wasn't sure that Faith liked her like that.

The giggling died off as she saw her mother standing angrily in front of her. With a sigh, Buffy tried to slip past her but her mother would have none of that and motioned for the younger girl to go into the living room. Buffy flopped down on the couch with her packages and tried to keep from glaring at her mother.

Joyce sat down on a chair opposite of her daughter and handed her a pen and pad of paper. Buffy's eyes narrowed angrily, but she took the offered items. Using large strokes she wrote 'WHAT?" and held it up for her mother to see.

"You've been seeing Sam Williams behind my back; how long has this been going on?" Joyce asked sternly, her tone broking no argument.

SINCE THE RESTRAINING ORDER, Buffy wrote, a resentful look on her face. Even though Joyce had known, she was still shocked that Buffy had been able to keep a secret for so long. A deep feeling of distrust settled in her chest as she wondered what else her daughter has been keeping from her.

"Why did you not only purposely disobey me, but disregarded the restraining order?"

SHE'S MY FRIEND!

"She tried to take advantage of you!" Joyce shouted.

IT WAS MUTUAL! I WANTED TO KISS HER!

Joyce stared at her daughter in shock and then visibly tried to calm herself down.

"Buffy, you were only twelve," she said in a patronizing tone, "you didn't know what you were feeling."

GOD MOM!

I

WANTED

TO

KISS

HER!!!!

Buffy wrote angrily, using a whole sheet of paper for each word – trying to get her anger and frustration across to her mother. She had let her mother keep her and Sam from having a relationship then but Sam was right, she couldn't deny her feelings for Faith just because she was afraid of her mom's reaction.

"Buffy, all girls feel the need to," Joyce appeared to struggle for a moment, "experiment but…"

The blonde held up a hand, halting her mom's words and began to write.

I STILL WANT TO.

Joyce felt slightly faint as she read the words and looked at her daughter for confirmation – who rolled her eyes at her mom's disbelieving look and nodded curtly.

"So you still feel for…?"

Again, Buffy nodded but decided now was not the time to explain that she was having those same feelings for Faith. Besides, it wasn't exactly a lie since she _was_ still attracted to the older girl, even though they were just friends now.

'Oh, um, are you two…dating?" she asked the last word hesitantly, still not quite believing she was having this conversation with her 'straight' daughter.

Buffy shook her head and wrote, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS.

"But, you like, girls?' Joyce asked, having calmed down enough to be able to try and have a conversation – even if she was still unnerved by the idea of her daughter liking girls. Plus, Joyce was having flashbacks to the night her daughter ran away, and she didn't want a repeat of that.

Buffy squirmed, not really wanting to have this conversation with her mother – especially with flashcards.

YA KINDA.

"Are you dating anyone right now?" Joyce asked, and was surprised by the depressed look that covered Buffy's face as she shook her head. With a flash of insight, she realized that she hadn't seen that look on her daughter's face since Faith's arrival. The constant depression and sadness from Angel's death had left Buffy when she was around the younger girl.

"Do you like Faith?" Joyce asked quietly, examining her daughter's reaction carefully. The blonde jerked in surprise, and looked at her mother like a deer caught in headlights. At the fear in Buffy's eyes, for the first time Joyce felt ashamed of her actions all those years ago.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Buffy just gave her a sceptical look, which Joyce admitted she deserved. Sighing, Joyce rose from her chair and sat down beside her daughter and threw her arm over Buffy's shoulders.

"Have you told Faith?"

Keeping her head down, Buffy shook her head again and wrote, I'M AFRAID.

"That she will react badly?"

Another nod.

"But you'll never know either way if you don't say something."

Buffy smiled to herself at her mother's words; especially since just minutes before she was yelling at her for still seeing Sam after they had been caught kissing six years ago.

THAT'S WHAT SAM SAID.

Joyce looked at her daughter in surprise, and for the first time wondered what part Sam played in her daughters life.

"Did you and Sam date after…" Joyce hesitated over mentioning the incident, now feeling guilty over her reaction to the situation. Buffy took pity on her mother and answered the unfinished question.

NO, WE JUST BECAME FRIENDS. I TALKED TO HER ABOUT STUFF I COULDN'T TALK TO YOU OR MY OTHER FRIENDS ABOUT. Buffy hesitated for a moment, and then continued writing, SHE TAUGHT ME SIGN LANGUAGE.

"How does she know sign language?" Joyce asked curiously.

HER BROTHER WAS BORN DEAF. HE DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT, SO HER FAMILY MOVED. USING SIGN LANGUAGE WAS HER WAY OF KEEPING THE MEMORY OF HER BROTHER ALIVE.

Joyce stared at her daughter in horror; Sam's brother had died, and then she had to move leaving behind friends, and then to have a restraining order placed against her…the entire experience must have been terribly traumatic for the poor girl. Face flushing with guilt, Joyce turned to look at her daughter who was looking at her with look of compassion and sadness. Buffy took her mom's hand and squeezed it gently.

Joyce brushed away the tears that had fallen and smiled at her daughter, "How about you go and find Sam and ask her over for supper?"

Buffy smiled brightly and hugged her mother before tearing out of the house.

Joyce watched Buffy go, and wondered how many times she would keep repeating the same mistakes before she stopped hurting her daughter.

Faith was wandering around aimlessly when she found herself outside the Summers' residence.

_Right, you just happened to wind up at Buffy's place_, she said sarcastically to herself. _For someone not even getting any, I've been fucking pussy whipped. _

Despite her internal recriminations, Faith found herself pressing the doorbell. Buffy answered and a huge grin lit the blonde girl's face at the sight of the other Slayer. Faith felt herself starting to grin goofily, but managed to keep it down to a smirk. She wouldn't want to lose her hard earned tough girl image.

Buffy waved for the younger girl to come in and Faith's stomach growled as she smelled food. Buffy giggled at Faith's impossible to fill stomach, and grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her into the dining room. Keeping her face blank, inside Faith was slowly melting at the feel of having the other girl's hand in her own.

But that pleasant feeling vanished as she saw that she wasn't the only guest for dinner. Sam was sitting to Joyce's left and was laughing at something Joyce had said, before the two women turned to watch the entrance of the two Slayers. Joyce rose and went into the kitchen, returning quickly with another plate that she set beside Buffy who was on Joyce's right.

Faith quickly sat down and started shovelling food onto her plate, trying to ignore the fourth member of the party as much as possible.

"So, Faith, what brings you over?" Joyce asked, watching with amusement as the girl attacked the food.

"Just wondering if B wanted to patrol with me tonight," Faith said casually, sneaking a glance at Sam and wondering what had happened since this morning.

Just this morning Mrs. S was going to sick the police of Sam, now she's fixing her food? What the fuck is going on? Fuck, if Sam's in good with Mrs. S that means I've got less of a chance with B…not that I had much of one to begin with.

Ignorant of Faith's inner dialogue Buffy grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. The sight of Buffy's obvious happiness caused Faith's features to soften for a moment and an equally happy grin crossed her features. Unbeknownst to the two Slayers, the other two women at the table shared a knowing glance at the love between the two girls – even if they were still oblivious to it.

The supper progressed quietly; Buffy unable to talk, Faith leery of Sam and the other two women were too amused by the unspoken dialogue and hidden glances to carry much of a conversation. The supper ended and Joyce shooed the two Slayers out the door; not that she got any arguments from either girl.

Sam helped Joyce clean up and began to make her excuses when Joyce asked her to stay. Even though Buffy had said her mom was okay with them being friends, Sam was still nervous about being alone with the older woman. After all, this was the same woman that had a restraining order placed against her.

They sat at the kitchen counter and Sam sipped her coffee nervously.

"I want to apologize."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise; she definitely hadn't been expecting to hear that coming out of Mrs. Summers' mouth.

"Buffy told me what happened, and the…circumstances surrounding that time in your life. I just want to say I'm sorry for adding to it."

Sam looked at the liquid in her cup and thought about what to say to the woman sitting beside her. She had never talked about what happened to anyone besides Buffy. She sighed heavily.

"It was partially my own fault. Pip was too young and I was her babysitter. But I want you to know that I really did like her -- I still do."

Joyce nodded her encouragement and Sam continued.

"After you…caught us, we continued to see each other even if it was just as friends. She learned sign language for me so I wouldn't forget – it was my way of hanging on to my brother's memory. Pip was, is, my best friend and she's always supported me. I've always blamed myself for the fact that Pip seemed to deny any attraction to girls."

Sam raised her head and looked Joyce straight in the eyes.

"She really loves Faith. God, it's been the only thing she's talked about for the last month or so. I want you to know this isn't some experiment or fling – and I don't think it is for Faith either."

Joyce raised her eyebrows at that. "How would you know that?"

Sam chuckled softly to herself.

"Fuck, I've heard so much about Faith I feel like I'm dating her myself. I clocked Buffy talking about Faith's voice alone for twenty minutes."

Joyce smiled to the mental picture of her daughter chatting away on the phone – even though the image was touched with sadness at the idea that Buffy would never do that again.

"Unfortunately, both of them are convinced the other one doesn't see them in that way. I've finally convinced Buffy to ask Faith out, but her fear of Faith's reaction and the fact she can't talk…she'll probably convince herself that I'm seeing things. She's so goddamn stubborn," Sam finished in frustration, and pouted. Joyce laughed and wondered if that's where Buffy had learned her own rather powerful pout.

"Any suggestions?"

Sam looked at Joyce in astonishment, and then grinned wickedly.

"Well, I do have one idea, if you're willing to be an accomplice."

The two Slayers walked together silently. Faith kept sneaking glances at the blonde Slayer when she wasn't looking, and Buffy was doing the same to Faith. Finally, Faith's curiosity got the better of her and asked what she had been wondering since she saw Sam laughing with Mrs. S.

"So, your mom and Sam seem to get along well."

Buffy grinned to herself, knowing that Faith didn't know that she knew that Faith knew that mom didn't like Sam. The Slayer frowned softly and thought for a moment – trying to decide if that made sense. Remembering Faith was still waiting for an answer, she nodded, with a wry smile on her face.

Now.

"They didn't before?" Faith asked, faking innocence. Buffy ducked her head to hide her grin at Faith's bad lying -- which, of course, she found absolutely adorable. Getting control of herself, Buffy shook her head.

Bad history. Good now.

Faith frowned in confusion, and the older Slayer shrugged her shoulders apologetically. Even though they were able to communicate through their Slayer's bond, they weren't exactly able to have deep and meaningful conversations. Yet, Buffy hoped.

Again they both grew silent, but this time it's a comfortable silence. Both were simply enjoying the presence of the other, this being the first time they were patrolling together since the night they were trapped by the demons. As the two walked, they took note of their surroundings, and Faith was reminded of the dream she had had just the night before. She covertly looked at her sister Slayer, and wondered if Buffy remembered the dream. She wanted to tell Buffy that her Watcher's death wasn't her fault, and that the kiss they had shared meant something.

Buffy was having the same thoughts, although she was wondering if it had been the 'real' Faith in her dream. The blonde caught the questioning look on her partner's face and she help a surge of hope; maybe Faith really had been in her dream. Gathering her courage, she started to turn to Faith when the other girl abruptly stopped.

Turning back, she saw Faith looking down and a chill went down Buffy's spine as she realized what Faith was looking at. It was the hole that the demons had dug in order to trap them.

"Shit, B, that's deep. No wonder the fall knocked me out. We're sure lucky you got us out of here."

Faith frowned and knelt down, examining the hole closer. There was no way Buffy could have climbed out of this – even by herself – without help.

"B, how did you get us out of here; there's no way you could have climbed these walls."

Giles. Rope.

Buffy looked nervous and looked everywhere but at Faith or the hole beside her.

"How did he know where to find us?"

Phone.

With that Buffy turned and continued walking – fast – forcing Faith to jog to catch up to her. Catching up with her partner, Faith remained quiet but her mind was flooded with questions. But there was one question that stood out from the others: how did Buffy phone Giles if she couldn't talk?

There was something Buffy was keeping her, and Faith was determined to find out what it was.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block for some time on this particular fic for some time

Chapter 5 – Investigation

Previously 

_Catching up with her partner, Faith remained quiet but her mind was flooded with questions. But there was one question that stood out from the others: how did Buffy phone Giles if she couldn't talk?_

_There was something Buffy was keeping her, and Faith was determined to find out what it was._

((((((0))))))

Faith awoke groggily that next morning in her hotel room, her dreams full of dark places and loud voices and blood. Frowning slightly, she glanced at the clock and wondered why she was awake before noon. Flashes of last night's conversation with Buffy came to her, and she rose out of bed with a determined look on her face. She was going to find out what happened that night; the only question was how.

Faith immediately discarded asking any of the Scoobs – even if they knew they wouldn't tell her. And Giles has been completely whipped by the blonde Slayer (though Faith had to concede that he wasn't the only one). Joyce and Sam were out for obvious reasons, which ironically left the demons that were there that night.

Dressing, Faith headed to the one place she knew of that demons frequented while waiting for the sun to set and mealtime to begin.

It wasn't long before she reached her destination, already living on the 'wrong side of the tracks' of Sunnydale. Grimacing in disgust, Faith surveyed the faded sign of Willy's bar. _The things I do for that blonde_, Faith derided herself with a rueful shake of her head.

Confidently, Faith entered Willy's bar and scanned the eccentric clientele. Willy's was a rundown hole in the ground that serviced the various demons in town; fortunately for Willy, demons weren't too picky about their drinking environment. Spotting the new arrival, bodies shifted – trying to stay in the shadows – as the Slayer made her way to the bartender. The short, balding man smiled widely, even if it was fake.

"Slayer! Fancy seeing you here…can I get you something to drink?" Willy asked nervously – saying 'Slayer' louder than was necessary. At this, a few demons started to slowly make their way to the exists (others not even trying to pretend to be stealthy).

"Actually Willy, you can get me something I want…whoever set me and B up for that pit trap," Faith replied sweetly with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Sorry, Slayer, don't know what you're talking about," he sated, stuttering slightly.

Faith leaned over the bar counter and whispered, "Oh, I think you do. And make no mistake – I'm not nearly as easy-going as B is."

Willy gulped audibly and looked over Faith's shoulder. Turning, she followed his gaze until she came across a demon she recognized. Grinning evilly, she sauntered over to the terrifying demon as the rest of the bar's occupants fled. It tried to make a break for it as well, but found itself flying through the air and crashing into a table. Crouching down to the fallen demon's eyelevel, the Slayer said, "Let's have a little chat."

((((((0))))))

Faith walked through the quiet halls, the smell of antiseptics in the air causing her nose to twitch. The hospital was surprising empty of patients and doctors during the day – but that all changed when night fell. Fortunately for Faith, that made her mission much easier. Unable to stand hospitals (even if she wasn't there as a patient) Faith was glad when she finally found the door she was looking for. She took a quick look around before jimmying – breaking – the lock. Hurrying inside, she looked around the small office for what she was looking for. She spotted a filing cabinet bearing a label – PATIENT FILES.

Bingo. 

Pulling it open, she quickly leafed through the files until she found the two she was looking for.

SUMMERS, BUFFY

SPENCER, FAITH

Faith looked at her own file first – not finding anything surprising or didn't suspect. A small concussion – a laceration to her stomach resulting in severe blood loss. The Slayer paled slightly at how close she had come to dying, but was a little confused since she didn't remember her wound being that deep. In fact, she had thought the blow to her head from the fall would have been the most serious of her injuries. How long had she been bleeding for her to loose that much blood?

Then she checked Buffy's file and again wasn't surprised by the news there; severe wound to the throat thereby injuring the vocal chords – further irreparable damage inflicted after the initial cause of injury.

Wait a minute…further irreparable damage inflicted after the initial cause of injury? What the hell does that mean?

((((((0))))))

_The demon cradled its now broken arm to its chest, as it huddled amongst the broken pieces of the table._

_"After you and the other Slayer fell for the trap, we covered the hole up – hiding it good, too – and left. We didn't think you'd get out of there," the demon whimpered._

_"Obviously you were wrong," Faith growled, grabbing the broken arm and squeezing, causing the demon to cry out in pain. "Which is very, very, bad for you. Why didn't you try and finish us off then and there?"_

_Gasping, trying to speak through the pain, the demon answered, "Slayers are dangerous when their injured, like wild animals. Why go down into a hole with a pissed-off slayer when she can't get out?"_

_"Obviously you've never heard of cell phones," Faith commented dryly. The demon forgot who he was talking to for a moment and snorted._

_"How do you expect someone to talk with a cut throat?" _

((((((0))))))

The hole…the loose dirt on the sides…covered…phoned Giles…cut throat…after the initial cause…covered…

That's when Faith finally knew what had happened that night – all the pieces falling together. Buffy had called for help until she had permanently lost her voice. Faith could just imagine what kind of pain that would have caused her, even if Buffy was a Slayer. And all that time, all Faith had done was lay there unconscious – slowly bleeding to death.

What kind of Slayer did that make her? She was the reason Buffy would never speak again.

Faith put the files back and slowly walked back to the hotel – uncaring if a demon attacked. After walking for an hour lost in through, Faith was surprised to find herself once again standing outside of Buffy's house.

Buffy's bedroom light was on and Faith could hear laughter. Of course, that mean it was _Sam's_ – because of her Buffy would never laugh out loud again. Faith came to a decision then and there – she would never hurt Buffy again.

Even if that meant never seeing her again.

((((((0))))))

Despite having made up her mind that she was going to leave, Faith found herself unable to bring herself to actually leave. In fact, she found herself spending even more time with the blond Slayer – showing up for all the (in her opinion, pointless) Scoobie meetings. In the morning. Before noon. It didn't help matters when Buffy so obviously enjoyed their late-night Slaying sessions together. Last night – the last night – had been the hardest night in Faith's life.

Buffy watched the brunette take on the vampire, obviously playing around with the poor thing as it growled in frustration. The look of satisfaction on Faith's face when she finally dusted the vampire caused Buffy to giggle. The giggle turned into a shiver and the blonde cursed herself for not wearing something warmer. It took all of Faith's willpower not to let a giggle of her own escape at the amusing picture Buffy made – but as whipped as she was by the other Slayer she refused to go all mushy (at least, let Buffy know about it.)

But that didn't stop Faith was taking her favourite leather jacket off and wrapping it around the small shivering Slayer. Buffy smiled gratefully and the two continued on with their patrol. The night eventually ended and the two Slayers stood outside Buffy's door. Buffy clutched the jacket around herself a little tighter – enjoying the Faith's smell that clung to the jacket – before reluctantly began to pull it off.

"Nah, B, keep it for a bit," Faith said, hoping to sound nonchalant, figuring that it would give Buffy something to remember her by when she left. Buffy smiled that 'light-up-a-room' smile that Faith adored and gave the brunette a quick hug. Long after Buffy had shut the door and Faith had made her way back to her motel, Faith could still feel Buffy's warm body pressed against her own.

Faith looked around her room, trying to see if she had forgotten to pack anything. Glancing at the lock, she realized she had a few hours before her bus was scheduled to leave and figured she might as well pass the time asleep. If she didn't have time to think about, maybe she wouldn't find an excuse to stay yet another day.

((((((0))))))

"Hey Pip, nice jacket," Sam said as she walked into the Summers' kitchen – admiring the leather Jacket Buffy wore as she munched on a piece of toast.

Thanks, it's Faith's – she let me borrow it Buffy signed after she finished her breakfast and went to get a drink from the fridge. With her back turned, she didn't see Sam frown in thought.

Even though she'd only known the dark-haired girl for a few weeks, Sam knew how much Faith loved that leather jacket. At one point Sam had seen Faith literally growl at someone who had made the mistake of touching it. Now that Sam thought about it, there was a lot of peculiar behaviour she had noticed the other Slayer doing over the last week. Buffy's room now housed at least half of Faith's shirts and the younger girl had showed up for every Scoobie meeting this week – unusual behaviour for her.

As Sam started to add the behaviour together a disturbing pattern began to emerge in her mind. Training as she was to become a psychologist, Sam knew how to spot behavioural patterns and make judgements about the motivations of the people doing them. And right now, Sam didn't like the answer she was coming to. Faith was showing some of the textbook signs of pre-suicide. But what could have happened in the last week to cause Faith to start exhibiting such behaviour?

Buffy looked at her friend who appeared deep in thought. Waving her hand in front of Sam's face a few times to get her attention, she signed What's with the serious face?

"I was just thinking," Sam answered distantly, still distracted by her thoughts.

Those thoughts being? Buffy asked, grinning slightly.

Sam stared blankly at Buffy for a few moments before grinning and replying it was nothing. Buffy looked sceptical but let it drop, knowing better to try and get anything out of her now.

I have to get going to school. You coming with?

"Nah, I got to talk to your mom about something. I'll see you after school when you get home."

Still slightly disbelieving of the sudden camaraderie between her mom and Sam, Buffy just raised a bemused eyebrow and left. Making sure the girl was gone Sam climbed the stairs to where Joyce was putting away the laundry. Even though it was the middle of the workweek, Joyce was still on holiday despite the fact Buffy had returned to school.

Sam popped her head inside the room and knocked on the side of the wall to get the older woman's attention.

"Joyce, we've had a small change in plans."

"Oh?" Joyce asked, surprised.

"Call Giles – it's happening tonight."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 The End

A/N: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it has made writing it a real pleasure. I'm not planning a sequel, but I do have an idea for a longer Fuffy fic that I may decide to do.

Of course, my beta, Midnight Oasis still and always will rock.

Chapter 6

Buffy wandered into the Sunnydale High School Library, still wearing the jacket Faith had loaned her from the night before. Officially, it was to return the jacket, but secretly Buffy enjoyed wearing the leather that smelled of Faith and had lain close to her skin. Allowing a small indulgence of fantasy including Faith and leather, the blonde Slayer was rudely interrupted when an anxious Giles exited his office.

'What's up, G?' Buffy wrote, imitating Faith but surprisingly didn't get a rise out of the Watcher, who addressed her seriously.

"I have been doing some research that suggests that today has some astrological significance, which may prompt the initiation of several rites that could result in any number of catastrophic results."

'In American teenager?' Buffy wrote, slightly amused despite her Watcher's grave tone.

"Bad people might do bad spells," Giles replied succinctly in an aggravated tone. "I need you to check out this address – there have been some strange activity surrounding this building for the last few days."

'You mean right now?' Buffy wrote, her surprise showing in her writing. 'Shouldn't I wait until schools over, or at least for Faith?'

Giles shook his head. "There's no time."

Buffy nodded slowly, and made her way out of the library, sending her Watcher a few questioning glances. Once Giles was sure his Slayer was gone, he went back to his office and made a quick phone call.

"She's on her way."

((((((0))))))

Faith took one last look around the apartment, not exactly sentimental about leaving the dirty motel room, but it had been her home for longer than a lot of other places – and it was the place where a lot of her fantasies about Buffy took place. The brunette smirked slightly at that last thought, momentarily allowing one of her old fantasies to play through her mind. Shaking her head angrily at her subconscious attempt to delay the inevitable, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Throwing it open with a vengeance, she was surprised to find Sam standing outside.

"What the fu...?" Faith started angrily before the older girl cut in.

"Is Buffy here?" she asked anxiously, peaking around Faith, looking for the blonde slayer. Faith frowned at the question, but before she could answer Sam continued, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last I saw of B she was going inside her house, now what's going..."

"She's disappeared."

"What the fuck do you mean she's disappeared?" Faith shouted, worry written all over her face.

"She left for school this morning, but Giles phoned and says that she hasn't shown up," Sam said anxiously, nervously wringing her hands. Faith looked at the clock on the wall: 11:00. Buffy could possibly have been missing for as long as two hours – in Slayer's terms that could be a lifetime. Tossing her bag haphazardly on the bed, she turned back to Sam.

"Go back to the school, I'll find B," Faith told the girl before leaving without waiting for an answer. Sam watched the brunette charge off and allowed a small smile to cross her face.

_And then there were two._

((((((0))))))

Buffy glanced at the sheet up paper in her hand, looking at the surrounding buildings trying to get her barring. The blonde Slayer still wasn't sure why Giles had felt it necessary to do this _now_, but like any teenager Buffy wasn't going to lose an opportunity to skip out on school without having to worry about getting caught. Finally finding the right building, she cautiously peaked inside, but relaxed when her Slayer senses told her the building was empty. Entering, she grimaced at the dirt covering everything in the abandoned warehouse, again wondering why she was here. Looking around at the completely empty building, Buffy figured her Watcher had been worried for nothing. But one more glance at the floor revealed something peculiar. Kneeling down, she traced the red markings.

With a start, the Slayer realized she knew these markings from somewhere, but she just couldn't place where. Intent on remembering as she was, she failed to notice the arrival of a second person until she heard the slamming of the door. Quickly jumping up and falling into a defensive position, she eyed the figure warily as it was still immersed in the shadows. The figure started moving quickly towards the Slayer and into the light; Buffy barely had time to register the person's identity before she was swept up in a huge hug.

"Jesus Christ, B, you gave me a heart attack. What the hell were you thinking going off on your own like this?" Faith berated the older Slayer, looking her over for injuries while Buffy just stood their confused. Ignoring or not noticing the blonde's confused state, Faith grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the exit. But to both of their surprise, even using their Slayer strength they weren't able to open the door.

"What the fuck?" Faith muttered under her breath, putting even more weight on the door. Buffy went back to examining the markings, thinking they might have something to do with the sealed door. She sighed heavily in frustration at the almost-familiar symbols, causing Faith to follow her sister-slayer's actions. Faith's faced mirrored Buffy's, as she looked at the markings herself; she had seen these exact symbols before but from where. Growling slightly to herself at the situation, she turned to her partner.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

The blonde blinked in confusion. Hadn't Giles told Faith that she was going to be here? Why else would the brunette have followed her?

Cautiously, she sent the word 'Giles' through their Slayer link.

"Yeah, Giles is going to get a real kick out of these doodles but you still shouldn't have come here without telling anyone," Faith replied angrily, her worry from earlier making her testy.

_Giles sent._

It took a moment for Faith to register what Buffy had replied; but Sam had told her that Giles hadn't seen Buffy.

"You're saying that Giles sent you here?" she asked, wanting confirmation – which she got with a nod from Buffy. Which meant this entire situation was a setup between Sam and Giles (and probably Joyce). But to what end?

_And what do these blasted markings have to do with it?_

"Don't worry Faith, we'll get out of here."

Faith nodded absently – then froze; that hadn't come through their Slayer link.

"Buffy?" Faith asked incredulously, turning to look at her sister-slayer who also had an astonished look on her face.

"Did I just think that out loud?" Buffy wondered, gasping when she heard her own voice without having moved her lips. "But what could be causing..."

Simultaneously, the Slayers looked at the markings and remembered why they had seemed so familiar.

((((((0))))))

"_Girls, I realize that you would rather be out partying but evil doesn't take a night off simply because you wish to 'get jiggy with it'," Giles lectured, placing several large volumes in front of the grumpy teenagers. _

"_First of all, no one says 'get jiggy with it' anymore – secondly, why do we have to do the book learning, that's what a Watcher is for," Buffy whined as Faith poked the dusty books distrustfully. _

"_There may come a time when you come across these symbols while out in the field and you won't have the luxury of my input." _

"_I really don't think we're going to be coming across demons performing a 'trustworthy' spell, G-man," Faith said sarcastically, as she opened the book randomly. Buffy looked over at the page curiously. _

"_You never know, Faith. A Trustworthy Spell is drawn during alliance negotiations between demons to ensure that none of the parties are deceiving the other. It not only forces those inside to speak the truth, but even their thoughts are projected out loud for all to hear. It also forces anyone asked a question to respond promptly and truthfully."_

"_Oh, my mom is never going to get a hold of this," Buffy remarked, causing Faith to start laughing. Giles sighed and started mumbling under his breath about American teenage girls, which sent the Slayers into another fit of laughter. Faith set the book aside and promptly forgot about it._

((((((0))))))

"Oh God, we got to get out of here," Faith said, and quickly returned to her attempts to open the door. Buffy followed her sister-slayer, a small frown on her face; she was silently offended that Faith didn't want to tell the truth to her.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Buffy asked, getting the hang of thinking what she wanted to say, somewhat relieved to finally have a better method of talking to Faith – even if it wasn't going to last long.

"Because I'm afraid of what I'll say," Faith replied promptly, cursing the spell under her breath. She went back to hitting the door, her actions a lot more desperate than before. Buffy's frown deepened even more.

"What don't you want to tell me?"

"That I'm leaving."

Faith sighed in relief that she hadn't blurted out that she loved Buffy, but that relief vanished when she saw the expression on Buffy's face. Buffy's eyes had widened in surprise, and she shook her head a little as if she couldn't believe what she heard. But as the news sunk in, her beautiful green eyes seemed to cloud and a dejected look crossed her face. The blonde lowered her head so that Faith couldn't see her face anymore, but the brunette wouldn't let her hide as she gently lifted Buffy's face up. Twin lines of tears ran down the blonde's face and Faith was stunned at the sadness she saw in the depths of those beautiful eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Faith asked, unable to stop herself.

"Because you're leaving. Because..." A war of emotions crossed the older Slayer's face as she fought answering before her jaw tightened and a determined glint entered her eye. Faith felt her heart began to race in anticipation of what Buffy was about to say. The world disappeared and all she was aware of was the blonde girl in front of her, who looked like she was about to go into battle. So Faith asked again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you."

All of Faith's mental processes froze as those four words kept repeating themselves over and over in their mind: because I love you. Faith never thought she would ever hear someone utter those words to her, especially not someone she loved in return. Love was a fantasy that the naive and stupid tell themselves to blind themselves to just how screwed up the world was. That's what Faith had always believed since she was old enough to stop believing in fairy tells.

At least, until a gorgeous blonde Slayer entered her life.

The same blonde Slayer that was currently taking Faith's inability to say anything was taking it as a sign of rejection. Buffy began to turn away when a hand wrapped around her waste and within moments she found herself being held by two strong arms. Startled, Buffy looked up to see the brunette staring down at her with a small smile on her face. Buffy's breathe caught at the emotion she thought she saw in those dark eyes.

"Ask me," Faith asked softly.

"Why are you leaving?"

Faith leaned in and stopped an inch from Buffy's lips and whispered, "Because I love you." She placed a gentle but heartfelt kiss on Buffy's lips and the older girl felt her heart swell, even though she was still confused. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and as they separated Buffy looked up at the other girl questioningly. Taking a stray piece of hair and pushing it back behind Buffy's ear, Faith answered the blonde's unasked question.

"I was leaving because I love you. I'm staying because you love me."

Faith had always thought that Buffy had the most beautiful smile, but all previous ones were nothing compared to the smile on Buffy's face then. Her entire face seemed to glow with it's own light and in Buffy's eyes Faith finally saw what had always been there: love. Smiling just as huge, Faith brought her face for another kiss.

Unlike the gentleness of the first, this kiss seared through both Slayers as they let the pent up passion for each other loose. Buffy opened her mouth slightly, inviting Faith who promptly slipped her tongue inside. The two continued to kiss heavily, tongues swirling and hands roamed from hair and down the back and arms, then up again. Finally, the need for air was too desperate and they broke the kiss, breathing heavily as they rested with their foreheads pressed together. A small flash of light blinded the Slayers for a moment and when they could see again they noticed the absence of the markings.

Buffy looked sadly at Faith who, knowing why the older Slayer was suddenly depressed, kissed her softly.

"It's okay, B. I don't need to hear it from your lips to know you love me. Your eyes," Faith leaned downed and gently kissed each of Buffy's eyelids, "your hands," taking each of Buffy's hands she placed a small kiss on each palm, "and your lips," she returned to those lips she was quickly becoming addicted to, "tell me you love me."

A shocked Buffy could only stare at Faith in wonder as the normally hard Slayer revealed a softer and romantic side of herself that Buffy never knew existed. Feeling embarrassed by her sentimentality, Faith broke eye contact gestured towards the door.

"Um, the door will probably open now."

Grinning, Buffy took Faith's hand in hers and she sent a small message through the Slayer link.

_You. Me. Bed. Now._

Allowing herself to be dragged along, she made a small mental note to thank Sam and Giles for the intervention.

((((((0)))))

The following sex scene has been cut due to policy. If you wish to read the unedited version email me and I'll send it to you

Buffy was the first to wake a few hours later, raising her head slightly off Faith's chest to watch the sleeping girl for a moment. Smiling softly at the younger girl who looked so peaceful as she slept, Buffy wished she could wake her girl having the words 'I love you' being the first thing she heard. Even though Faith didn't seemed bothered by that fact, it still saddened the blonde that should would never be able to say those words out loud.

Looking down at the girl she loved with all her heart, she mouthed the words she so wanted to say.

But to her surprise she heard a whisper; making sure that Faith was still asleep and it wasn't her voice Buffy had heard she got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. There she received a surprise. The scar that had once marred her smooth neck had disappeared. Disbelieving, she touched her now smooth throat with her left hand, the right caressing the same spot on the mirror. Thinking back, she remembered the moment she had climaxed and the sharp feeling of pain and pleasure. The feeling of pleasure had overwhelmed everything else, and she wasn't exactly in the position to do any thinking, so Buffy had forgotten the moment of pain.

She opened her mouth to say something, only to find she didn't know what to say. Smiling at the irony of the situation, Buffy heard a movement from the bed and looked to see a slowly waking Faith. Taking a deep breath, Buffy walked back to the bed and laid down beside her lover, one hand tracing small patterns on Faith's flat stomach while she propped herself up on her elbow. Waiting for Faith, waiting ... hopefully ... to say the words she needed to say.

((((((0))))))

Faith groaned as she felt herself leaving the peaceful state of sleep she was in. The bed shifted as a new weight settled down and Faith suddenly remembered who else was in her room with her. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Buffy tracing patterns on her stomach – something no one had ever down before (mainly because Faith kicked them out) and closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. The bed shifted again as she felt Buffy lean in to give the barest caress of lips on Faith's own before they moved to her ear. Faith shivered as she felt Buffy's breath when she felt those talented lips move.

"I love you."

For a moment Faith thought she had imagined those words, but then she heard it again – this time stronger. And again. And again.

Opening her eyes, Faith whispered in wonder, "How?"

Buffy shrugged, before smirking and saying mischievously, "Sexual healing?" Buffy squeaked as Faith flipped her over and kissed her passionately. Before they both got too heated Faith broke the kiss and gave a smirk of her own.

"You can say that again."

THE END


End file.
